How Could He Forget
by hochmodel
Summary: The unthinkable was done. Jeremy breaks up with Aelita! To the song "Over You" by Daughtry the perfect break-up song


A little OCC  
Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko or its charaters

**Now that it's all said and done,****  
****I can't believe you were the one****  
****To build me up and tear me down,****  
****Like an old abandoned house.****  
**  
Aelita thought of her beloved-Jeremy. He was her world while they were  
together. She would die to protect him, looked to him for comfort, and  
love him with all she had, but he was gone. He had helped knock down  
her walls and show her that people cared about her-that he did.

**What you said when you left****  
****Just left me cold and out of breath.****  
****I fell too far, was in way too deep.****  
****Guess I let you get the best of me.**

When he told her he wanted to leave-telling her that they fought too  
often, she smiled, lied through her teeth, and said that it was all  
okay. That she understood. But the minute Ulrich saw her, she fell  
into his arms, crying. The bell rang, but neither paid attention.

**Well, I never saw it coming.****  
****I should've started running****  
****A long, long time ago.**

He always said that he would never leave her. He always said he would  
hold her close and comfort her. What a load of bullshit.

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,****  
****I'm better off without you****  
****More than you, more than you know.**

He was smarter than he let on in the matters of the heart and  
feelings. They had such a history together. Ulrich said they still had  
the ability to be friends due to their past. Aelita doubted it.

**I'm slowly getting closure.****  
****I guess it's really over.****  
****I'm finally getting better.****  
****And now I'm picking up the pieces.****  
****I'm spending all of these years****  
****Putting my heart back together.**

Jeremy was, supposedly, her soul mate. Her one. The glue that kept her  
together. But everyone said it would be better with time, that she  
would stop loving him.

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,****  
****I got over you.******

**You took a hammer to these walls,****  
****Dragged the memories down the hall,****  
****Packed your bags and walked away.****  
****There was nothing I could say.**

She couldn't find the words to fight back. Her damned pride had gotten  
the better of her. She wondered if she tried, maybe he would have  
stayed, and then she realized that no matter what she said-he was  
Hell-bent on leaving her.

**And when you slammed the front door shut,****  
****A lot of others opened up,****  
****So did my eyes so I could see****  
****That you never were the best for me.****  
**  
Once he finally was gone, though, she could see that they were never  
meant to be. He was sensitive, she was blunt. He was needy for  
attention, she was caught up in her own life. And, though he never  
would admit it, maybe she had too much baggage and he didn't want to  
be responsible for helping her through it, anymore.

**Well, I never saw it coming.****  
****I should've started running****  
****A long, long time ago.****  
**  
Yet how could he not remember all those times she cried in his arms?  
How could he forget the make-out spot the two shared? How could he  
just walk away from everything they've been through together? How  
could he just...give up?

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,****  
****I'm better off without you****  
****More than you, more than you know.******

**I'm slowly getting closure.****  
****I guess it's really over.****  
****I'm finally getting better.****  
**  
But she began growing up. She was hanging out more with Yumi and  
appreciated Odd and Ulrich more. And since Yumi and Ulrich were a  
thing, and Odd was single...Nah, she shook her head. It was too soon.  
But still...

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.****  
****I'm spending all of these years****  
****Putting my heart back together.****  
****'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,****  
****I got over you.**


End file.
